


Cake Love

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Food Sex, Other, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeffrey Dean Morgan is a renowned cake maker.  Jensen is his newest creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn (though I still can't believe I did so...).

The batter flipped, slopping against the bowl, propelled effortlessly by the spatula and Jeff groaned at the low, heavy, wet sound. Yeah... This one was going to be good. Cakes, they let you know. You just had to listen correctly.

It was sort of like being with a lover and judging from their little moans and gasps how best to move your fingers, position your body. Jeff smiled fondly down at the batter as he wrapped his hand around the large silver mixing bowl and held it tenderly against his chest. He was going to give this one extra special attention until he had it all but purring.

There was a reason why people came from hundreds of miles away just to have Jeff make a cake for them—an extra special, once-in-a-lifetime, remember the experience for the rest of your days cake. It was because Jeff made sure that every cake was fully satisfied before he was done.

Jeff teasingly dipped his finger into the wet, white batter, skimming over the surface before pushing gently inside to give himself a little taste. His finger coated with the cake’s inner essence, Jeff brought it up to his mouth and sucked hungrily, moaning low and deep as his eyes fluttered.

A shiver ran through him and Jeff’s vision refocused. This one was undoubtedly the best he’d ever made. It was his masterpiece, his work of art, his perfect complement… He dabbed a little bit more vanilla into the batter and hummed as he stirred it in. Cakes liked it when you talked to them a little. “Yeah, you like that?” he asked, still cuddling the bowl to his chest. “Yeah, I know you do. You like it like that…”

It was all Jeff could do to stop himself from just dropping his head and licking at the batter with his tongue. It was just that good. Licking his lips, he set down the bowl and grabbed a circular tin, greasing it with two large fingers. “You know what you need, darlin’?” he asked, sliding his eyes back over to where the batter waited in quiet anticipation. “You need a name. Something of your quality, I’m going to need something to shout out when you got me all turned inside out from having a piece of you.” Jeff pushed his fingers into the corner of the tin, making sure that he lubed up every possible bit. “So, let me think… Something with a ‘J’ this time.” He hefted the bowl, liking the healthy weight of the batter, and dug the spatula past the shivering surface into the inside and twisting to bring the cake spilling out into the pan. As it fell in a heavy stream, hungrily filling up each nook and cranny, Jeff had to bite his lip. “Spreading so easily… Such a slut.”

Possible names flashed through Jeff’s head and he dismissed them one by one. “With that solid weight and how eager you are to get yourself inside of things, you’re definitely a guy, aren’t you?” Jeff asked. “Been awhile since I had a man, but that’s just fine.” As he scraped out the last of the cake, running the spatula over the sides of the bowl with easy expertise, Jeff glanced down at the batter again. “How do you feel about ‘Jensen’?” he asked. He rather liked the sound of it.

Jeff had known a Jensen once—all pale skin and big green eyes with a sprinkling of freckles. Jeff would have to make sure that Jensen, the cake, got sprinkles to match. It just wouldn’t be Jensen without them.

Jensen bobbed happily in its tin as Jeff picked it up. “Now, Jensen, just try to hold still, alright? This might feel a little strange but I think you’ll get used to it. You might even like it. I know some do.” Jeff pulled out a much smaller tin, an attachment to Jensen’s, and held it teasingly over Jensen’s vulnerable exterior. “Just take it nice and slow and try to relax into it,” Jeff coaxed as he inched the piece deep into Jensen’s center. Jensen split easily around it, but greedily came back around to cling to the sides, wanting more. “Yeah, see? You’re begging for it, aren’t you? You want it so bad…” Jeff grunted as he twisted the piece into place inside of Jensen. “Oh yeah… I know that I really should put that on ahead of time, but I want to let you adjust first, you know? And there’s just something so satisfying about sinking it into you like that…”

With the attachment firmly in place, Jeff turned and headed towards the far end of the kitchen, Jensen swaying in his arms. “You’re a special one, baby,” he said, “and I’m sorry that I’ve got to leave you alone for awhile, but it’s for your own good and I promise you’ll like it. You just got to be real good and let the oven warm you through.” He slid Jensen onto the top rack and closed the door. “Just remember that I’ll know if you misbehave, Jenny,” he said, gently reminding Jensen of the consequences before heading off to whip up Jensen’s outfit and accessories. Jeff knew that Jensen would like to look his absolute best when he was ready to be presented for inspection.

Jeff promised that he’d be the only one to ever see Jensen completely naked.

He lost himself for a bit in trying to dye Jensen’s accent frosting the perfect shade of green. It had to be vibrant but yet somehow subdued, infused with its own inner fire and flecked with gold. It was a hard thing to accomplish but Jeff wasn’t a master pastry chef for nothing.

Jensen’s timer went off just a few minutes after Jeff finally got the color right and he smiled. “Did you miss me, Jen?” he asked, opening up the oven. Jensen steamed pleasantly, quietly begging for Jeff to touch him and take him and Jeff didn’t have the heart to deny Jensen—not when he had that crispy golden brown flaking over his previously milk-white tone. “Gorgeous,” Jeff breathed, setting Jensen directly on the counter. “You’re so pretty, baby…”

He stroked a gloved hand over Jensen’s containing tin. “Soon as you cool down, sugar, you and I are going to have a lot of fun.” If there was one thing that Jeff knew about cakes, it was that they were such whores for a little bit of icing. Jeff could understand. There was something about the way that the smooth cream slicked over a cake’s hard surface that got to him, too—something about how he got to paint all over them, cover them with white if he so chose.

But there was something even more fun that he and Jensen were going to do first. “Told you you were special, didn’t I?” Jeff said. “Just you wait, baby, I’ll treat you real good.”

By the time he had the white base coat of Jensen’s frosting all whipped up, Jensen had nearly cooled and Jeff went to the kitchen refrigerator to pull out the long, thick, cylindrical tube of creamy filling. “I know how much you want to be stuffed full, baby, don’t you worry. Daddy’s gonna take real good care of you.” Jeff carefully set the filling down and picked Jensen up. “You ready, baby?” he asked and before Jensen could say yay or nay, he dumped him out onto his platter. It was always best to catch the cakes by surprise when you were manhandling them. Gave them less time to complain while they tried to hide the fact that they liked it so much. “You doing okay?” Jeff asked, picking up the tube again. “Because I’m about to put this in you, sugar, and I want to make sure it’s good for you.”

Jensen didn’t protest as Jeff slid the long tube into the hole in Jensen’s center. Jeff shifted his weight, rolling his hips, because that was just _too damn hot_. “Yeah…” he said, pulling the tube back out only to shove it in again. “Make it real good…” He squeezed down on the end of the tube, filling Jensen with white cream, and groaned, slowly sliding the tube in and out of Jensen again. “Got to make sure it’s even inside you,” Jeff said, trying to explain. He pressed down harder, squirting in more. “Is it filling you? You like it? Yeah, you like it. You like being filled.”

Cakes. They were meant to be filled—it just made them better.

He took his sweet time with the filling, working the long tube in and out of Jensen’s center as he made sure that Jensen was filled up to the brim before pulling out his spent tool. “Oh, fuck yeah, baby…” Jeff hissed, reaching for a bowl of frosting with one hand while his other massaged his crotch. It was probably a good thing that Jeff liked to work alone.

At the first touch of white frosting against Jensen’s smooth exterior, Jeff groaned and had to bite down on his urge to lick the sweet right back off. Damn, but he loved this part. His knife globbed on some more, covering parts of Jensen as he leveled them out in slow caresses. “Feel good?” Jeff asked, coating Jensen’s top. “I know it does.” Jensen was easy and relaxed beneath his confident hands, letting Jeff do whatever he liked and wearing it well.

When Jeff finished painting Jensen white, he brought out the green, decorating around Jensen’s top and then finished the cake off with a handful of sprinkles. “Gorgeous,” Jeff pronounced and clutched at the edge of the counter to prevent himself from…doing anything untoward. Jensen looked so pretty in the new outfit and Jeff didn’t need to be debauching the virgin.

But he wanted to. Oh did he want to.

* * *

Jensen’s new owner picked up the cake the next day and squealed in delight. “I love it!” She declared. “You’re the best, Jeff!”

Jeff winked at her. “Wait until you get a taste. It’s sure to explode in your mouth.”

She tittered, picking Jensen up carefully. “I’m sure that it will,” she replied and then she whisked Jensen away, taking the gorgeous cake out of Jeff’s life forever.

Such was the life of a baker. Jeff, however, didn’t let himself feel down. He’d made sure to leave himself a little present, a little reminder of Jensen and the perfect conclusion to their perfect love affair.

Jeff smiled as he pulled out the large cupcake, made from Jensen’s left over batter. It was perfectly fluffed and nicely proportioned and a part of Jensen—outstanding. Jeff didn’t waste a moment: within minutes he had his jeans undone as Jensen’s cupcake self quickly swallowed him up. Clingy and soft with just the right amount of moisture, Jeff made sure to enjoy himself immensely.

He'd known that Jensen would be good.


End file.
